


船长脑洞

by supersuper



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersuper/pseuds/supersuper
Summary: 瞎几把搞的脑洞，没办法串起来当一篇文章，但硬盘了又不甘心，所以还是个脑洞中世纪海盗船（psg）船长和加泰落难的娇气小少爷设定真人无关，是个很ooc，很雷的羞耻脑洞





	船长脑洞

**-Part1 船长**

杰拉德皮克本来是坐船要去曼彻斯特读书的，这位巴塞罗那的小公子哥终于因为在家混吃等死被从家里扔了出来，家里人本想着让皮克去英国学一些东西的，可惜天有不测风云，路途中客船被风暴弄得七零八落，小少爷拼了吃奶的劲逃出了生天，但他和大部队失去了联系，趴在浮起来的家具上漂流了一天一夜。  
小少爷趴在木板上，头发里团着结晶的盐粒，他灰心丧气，觉得今天估计要交代在了这里了。  
这时，远处的海平面隐隐约约冒出了一小团黑影，大约是来了艘船，皮克揉了揉眼睛，简直不敢相信，连忙举手呼救——然后他就被劫持进了这个海盗窝。  
皮克吓得瑟瑟发抖，面对一船海盗，说不害怕是假的，可他还是壮着胆子告诉海盗们自己家很有钱，只要把自己护送回巴塞罗那就可以得到一大笔赏金。  
——皮克实在是怕了再次被从船上抛下，在海上孤独地漂荡还不如死掉算了，在小心翼翼地观察当场所有人之后，他祈求的眼神投向人群中最高的那个——船长打扮的男人。  
为首的卷发男人身材高大，甚至比皮克还要高上一点，绕着额头的发圈将男人的长发收敛起来，男人嘴唇上边留着一小撮胡子，他这时皱着眉头，盯着皮克的眼神晦涩不明。  
海盗们都很安静，几乎所有的人都在等着船长做决定，经过漫长的沉默后，“——留下他吧，”这个名为伊布拉希莫维奇的瑞典人开口了，他说话带着浓重的北欧口音，随即摆了摆手，示意马克西韦尔他们给皮克松绑，“带下去，把他关起来。”  
这个北欧男人收留了他，皮克松了一口气，他顺从地站了起来，自愿戴上了脚链，跟着领路的海盗，进入了被船舱底下的小隔间，被关押起来。

-Part2 

伊布对他算得上是关心，几乎每天都会来船舱底逗留一小会儿，伊布问他家里人具体在哪里，愿意出多少钱来赎他，皮克刚开始还很害怕，毕竟这艘海盗船的船长是个身材魁梧的北欧汉子，浑身的刺青和扎起的长发还有那一口浓重的北欧口音让他不由得回忆起童年时期听过的维京海盗的野蛮行径，相当害怕说话一个不留神惹怒了对方，被吊起来打。  
“——你冷吗？”眼前的高大男人这么问他，皮克闻言惊愕地抬起头，只听见伊布问他，“我是说，床上的被子暖和吗？”  
见皮克没有反应，伊布还补充道，他带着口音的话语显得僵硬，“不习惯的话，你可以说，我们不会虐待俘虏的。”  
皮克愣着，好半天没回过神。  
之后伊布经常没事找事地来船舱里来看皮克，刚开始，伊布还布会警告他在船上不准轻举妄动，等这个没见过世面的小少爷吓得哆哆嗦嗦安静如鸡之后，才满意地开始他真正想说的话，时间长了了皮克也不害怕了，他不是傻子，也听出了一些弦外之音。  
伊布看他胃口不好，会问他习不习惯吃船上的食物，随后皮克就有幸享用了船上厨子努力为自己做的巴塞罗那的特色菜与红酒；伊布还问他睡觉习不习惯，被褥暖不暖和，之后皮克便睡上了干净整洁的厚被褥。  
半夜皮克躺在床上胡思乱想，满脑子都是伊布和他说过的话以及自己身上套着的，那疑似是伊布贴身衣物，理智告诉他伊布这么对他很可能只是出于对赎金的尊重和对肉票的关照，但他还是控制不住自己乱飘的思绪。  
他该不会是喜欢我吧——皮克越想越觉得有道理，理智上他谴责自己满脑子不着边际的乱七八糟的念头，可他就是控制不住自己，内心也暗暗因为这个猜测而雀跃——这个危险的想法一出现，就深深地根植于他心里，他怎么看伊布越觉得伊布温柔又可靠，就连唇上的一撮小胡子都性感得不行。  
原谅可怜的杰拉德吧，一个二十岁不到的孩子恋爱脑还是可以理解的。

那天皮克鼓起勇气向伊布抱怨脚上的镣铐膈得他脚痛，伊布先是一愣，接着他皱了皱眉。  
皮克看着这个船长走进船舱，蹲下身子去检查自己的脚踝，皮克把脚伸出来，伊布一只手握住了他的小腿，万般寂静中，皮克听到了伊布加重的呼吸声，他感觉到喷洒在自己小腿的温热气息。  
随后皮克做了一个迄今为止他觉得最勇敢的举动，他趁着伊布抬头的时候摁着对方的肩膀压了上去。  
伊布被他搞了个措手不及，他偏着头被压在船舱的墙壁上，身体碰撞在船舱上，发出一声巨响。  
“——你要对兹拉坦作什么？”这个高大的瑞典男人愣了好一会儿才反应过来，他咬着牙，他从没遇见这么胆大的俘虏，是真的呆住了，不仅好半天没回过神，脸上隐隐还发起烫来。  
皮克挑了挑眉，蓝眼睛里露出了戏谑的神色，“你真是害羞，兹拉坦。”皮克将嘴唇凑到伊布的耳朵旁，温热的气息撩拨着那发红的耳垂，“我可真喜欢你。”  
伊布浑身一震，他半天没有回答。

-Part3

就这么着，思春期的小少爷如愿以偿地爬上了船长的床。  
这是伊布第一次和男人睡觉——他还没怎么弄清楚状况，稀里糊涂地，衣服没几下就被皮克扒得精光。  
金发小少爷掏出屌的时候伊布很确定自己骂了一声操。  
皮克的阴茎相当的有分量，伊布看了金发碧眼的小少爷，又看了看对方胯下的玩意，心中颇有一种强买强卖后发现货不对板的悲伤感，这巨大的反差感让伊布心情复杂，一下子说不出话。  
-  
伊布在被操的前一秒还觉得自己是当上面的那个，可惜那根捅进来的屌堵住了他脱口而出的疑问，心中的一大串问题都埋没在自己那难以自制的喘息和呻吟中，伊布脑袋一片混乱，什么也问不出口了。

-Part4

卡瓦尼觉得，按照这个手段和能力，皮克这人就是丢到亚马逊丛林中都饿不死他。  
两个月前，他们还没从抓获了来自巴塞罗那大商人家的小公子这一喜悦中回过神来，晚餐时全船的海盗都在热烈地讨论如何勒索赎金，看皮克的眼神充满了对金子和幸福未来的憧憬。  
令人想不到的是，短短三周后，皮克就从刚上船还瑟瑟发抖忍住眼泪，担惊受怕的小少爷模样变成了后来的样子。  
那是一个非常普通的早晨，身为船长的伊布却没有如以往那样地早起，卡瓦尼一开始只当他是睡过头了，好心去叫船长起床，当他推开船长起居室的门，发现伊布已经起了床，只穿着件薄薄的睡衣，背对着他坐在床上，而皮克赤裸着上身，他手环着伊布的脖颈，趴在船长的怀里絮絮叨叨地说话，加泰人脸上带笑意，他的脑袋搁在伊布肩膀上，下巴随着开口一下一下地凿着伊布的颈窝，这时，他眼神一动，注意到了一旁推门而入的卡瓦尼。  
面对着这位目瞪口呆的海盗船上的二把手，金毛的小公子哥眉毛一挑，蓝眼睛微眯，勾起嘴角露出了一个意味深长的愉悦笑容。  
-  
之后小公子哥便顺理成章地被从船舱底释放了出来。刚开始还在各位船员的强烈要求下，象征性地带着脚链，之后皮克和伊布撒娇说脚踝疼，连脚链都省了。

卡瓦尼有时候看着这个金发灿灿的小公子哥穿着伊布那些大敞口的船长袍在甲板上走来走去，神色坦然而自在，看起来完全不像个俘虏，倒像个来度假的。  
几天之内，皮克迅速地和船上的各式海盗混熟了，这个漂亮的金发碧眼小少爷会说好几国语言，吵起嘴来一点亏都不肯吃，平时嘴皮子那个利索，讽刺人的时候让人好气又好笑，把海盗们都逗乐了。  
全船都猜出来皮克和伊布睡觉了，刚开始还有人拿这个来当笑话来嘲讽皮克是个卖屁股的，可皮克毫不引以为耻反引以为荣，面对这个男妓给船长卖屁股的下流比喻，小少爷颧骨上隐隐约约地浮现出可疑的红晕，一双蓝眼睛亮晶晶的，居然显得格外的兴奋，面对脸皮如此之厚，心里素质如此之好的小少爷，海盗们都不知道说什么可好。

 

-Part 5

伊布确实有回忆过怎么和皮克搞在一起的。  
皮克是个公子哥，还是个长得很漂亮的小公子哥，伊布是在瑞典海边的海港边被抚养长大的，从小到大接触到的就是醉醺醺的酒鬼和搬运货物的水手，他是真的没见过这样的娇气的富家小孩——皮克今年才十九岁，一头金色的卷毛，还是个小孩子。  
这位来自巴塞罗那的小少爷，有着金色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛，皮克个子和娇小没有半点关系，但在6英尺4英寸的伊布前，他又浑身上下（除了鸡巴）都比伊布要小上一些。来自加泰地区的小少爷喜欢在床上用手环着伊布的脖颈，鼻梁蹭着伊布的下巴，握着伊布的手，他的手指根根修长，在伊布手的衬托下而显得有些秀气。  
伊布发现自己很难拒绝这么一个家伙，尤其是皮克用那双蓝汪汪的眼睛祈求似地看着他的时候，他身体里总有那么一个声音大叫着：别犹豫了，快答应他！  
于是他被搞了个彻底，皮克总得来说还是个初识性事的年轻人，食髓知味地对于床上那档子事热衷得很。  
——我太纵容着他了，当伊布被摁在墙上，膝盖被压在自己胸前，被操得浑身发抖，身体不由自主地贴着舱壁直往下滑的时候，这位北欧船长后知后觉地意识到了这么一点。

卡瓦尼他们倒是没少暗示过他皮克只是个俘虏，只是为了在船上过得舒服一些才和伊布睡觉的，要求伊布对这个小少爷保持警惕，面对这样的话，伊布只是不耐烦地点点头，表示自己知道了，卡瓦尼叹息不已，几次欲言又止，不过看伊布的脸色，他也不敢说什么。

-part 6

那天他们刚搞完，汗涔涔地躺在一起说话，皮克还缠着伊布不肯拔出来，伊布老脸发红，骂他来着，“你这样会松的——”（怕什么，皮克厚颜无耻道，我都没说你把我挤小了。）  
“我们没几天就要到巴塞罗那附近了，”伊布脸皮薄得很，说不过他，他张着腿，任凭皮克留下头部嵌在他的体内，“你可以在附近的港口回去。”  
皮克微妙地顿了一秒，他好一会儿没说话，神色落寞下来，显得有些伤心，“你可以跟着我回去，我让他们把钱给你。”  
“——你胡说什么呢，”伊布哑然失笑，作为在地中海劫掠的海盗头头之一，政府把守的正经港口上到处张贴着他的通缉画像，“你回去吧，反正我们也要去港口补给的。”  
皮克好一会儿没回答，他从伊布体内拔了出来，那玩意从穴口滑出，带出些微稠的液体，小孩抿着嘴，微微低着头，什么都没说，显得很不高兴的模样。

-

皮克离开的那天，伊布去港口简单地送了他，小少爷为了这事都红了眼眶，他离开的时候一步三回头，脸上写满了委屈与不舍，伊布硬着心肠，权当没看见，什么也没说，他很干脆地转身离开，心里却闷得慌。

 

-part7 

伊布是真的以为自己再也见不到皮克了。  
可是这个小少爷却在几个月后又再次地找上了他，还带来了国王签发的海盗证（伊布真不敢相信，他现在也是持证上岗的海盗了），并宣布以后会自己专注于航海贸易。  
那天的伊布怔怔地看着皮克，小少爷站在另一艘船上远远地朝他招手，船头的杰拉德身着高领夹衣，外头披着毡毛斗篷，显得神气又精神。  
两船渐渐接近，中间架起了可供通行的木板，蓝眼睛的小少爷抬脚踏上木板，擦得发亮的靴尖在阳光下反射着光芒。  
“兹拉坦——”伊布听见皮克这么喊他，皮克发型梳得整整齐齐，他神采飞扬，昂着头的模样像只漂亮的小公鸡，“你想我吗？”  
伊布听见自己胸腔里激烈的跳动声，一瞬间他说不出自己是什么感受，只能怔怔地看着对面那兴高采烈的金发小少爷。  
小少爷在架在两船之间的木板上高高兴兴地走着，没注意脚下，一脚踩空差点坠下船去，伊布忙抱住了他，才让这个精心打扮的家伙没变成落汤鸡。  
“兹拉坦——”皮克埋在他怀里闷闷地说，声音带着鼻音，听起来十分委屈，“其实我想你了。”

\--fin----

**Author's Note:**

> 写着写着烂七八糟的也不知道在写啥，也开不起车，发出来过个瘾


End file.
